The expanded use of the Internet has increased communication connections between client devices and server devices. Often, a client device establishes a network connection with a server device by using well-known protocols, such as Transmission Control Protocol/Internet Protocol (TCP/IP), User Datagram Protocol (UDP), and the like. This network connection may be identified by one characteristic or a combination of characteristics, such as a source port, a destination port, a source address, a destination address, a protocol, and the like. Typically, the source address, destination address, destination port, and protocol are relatively fixed for a network connection between a client device and a server device. In some cases, network traffic managers may statelessly monitor/manage some or all of the network connections between the clients and servers. Further, sometimes, network connections flows may need to be transitioned from stateless monitoring to stateful monitoring (and back again). Switching between stateless and stateful monitoring may require disrupting client-server communications because the connections may need to be reset/terminated to make the change. It is with respect to these considerations and others that the subject innovations have been made.